Can You Love a Heart of Black
by Moongirl22
Summary: Redue of a pervious story my take on Hades and Persephone. Please R&R I love reviews.
1. The Meadow

**So I decided to rewrite this story I couldn't think of where to go with it the way it was going and I just watched and wonderful video about Hades and Persephone. This will be similar but different from my original one. Hope you enjoy.**

I sat in my quiet field and looked down at the stream that flowed past. The sun was warm on my shoulder and the light breeze lifted my hair. Poppy and Rose had been weaving flowers into my hair but I waved them off. I gazed at the water nymphs that were laughing and playing in the stream yet I felt an all-encompassing loneliness. I knew I should be happy I had a beautiful home and plenty of nymphs to talk too and Mother would be here to visit me soon but it wasn't enough. I stood up and walked over to the flower grove and held out my handing making the flowers grow larger and sweeter. Lazy bumble bees floated around them, my flowers where always the sweetest. Birds sang in the trees as they always did. The soft grass brushed against my bare legs as I wondered about aimlessly. This field was all I had ever known, Mother had taken me to Olympus several times but nothing beyond that. She was afraid of something I was unaware of. She hardly ever let me meet other gods well not many gods is what I mean she let me met all the goddesses. Though she didn't approve of me spending too much time with Aphrodite she did like it when I spent time with Athena or other virgin goddesses. I knew the reason I was so lonely, I wished Eros would aim one of his golden arrows at my heart and let me find true love. I wanted to be held by a god not just my mother. I threw my arms up towards the sky.

"Oh little god of love where are you? Why haven't you aimed an arrow at me?" I dropped my arms and wrapped them around my waist. Eros had aimed at the nymphs who lived near me and his aim had been true so why not me? What had I done wrong to make him never aim for my heart? There was the sound of soft footsteps approaching me. It was Mother, her long golden hair was pulled up high on her head. Her green and red robes flowed out behind her as she came closer. She wore her normal overly happy smiley as she opened her arms to me. I ran into her arms and hugged her back. I did lover her but her love wasn't enough for me anymore. She gently stroked my brownish red hair and said,

"My dear child why would you ever want that horrid little god of love to pierce your heart? You are too young and his arrows would hurt too much for you." She pulled away and held my face in her hands. I looked into her dark brown eyes that reminded me of fresh turned earth. My own emerald green eyes where reflected in them. I knew she loved me but why did she have to treat me like a child I was a full goddess now.

"Mother I am a woman now and I am stronger then you think I am." I pulled away from her and walked back over to the stream and walked in up to my knees. The sky blue tunic I wore fell just above my knees so there was no need to worry about it getting wet. The water was cool and the pebbles on the bottom where smooth against my bare feet from years flowing water. It seemed to help ease my anger and frustration. Mother stayed on the edge of the bank and looked on at me with sad eyes.

"Child you do not need to feel the pangs of love it will only cause you pain. Remain a virgin goddess and be happy. I love you and that's all you need." I wanted to turn and retort but at that moment there was a large clap of thunder fallowed by several bolts of lightning. Father was upset about something. I turned my face to the sky and wondered if he was looking at me seeing how miserable I was in this lonely existence. It had been over a year sense my coming of age ceremony and that was the last time I had seen him. I could still see him sitting on his white marble thrown, golden hair and matching beard, his thunder bolts laying at his side.

"Your father would like to speak with me." Mother said from the bank. I turned and walked back onto the bank. The water ran off my legs as Mother opened her arms and gave me a second bone crushing hug.

"Stay here love, be happy and I will be back soon." She smiled before she turned and vanished. I walked over to a large bolder and sat down hard. She was so irritating she wanted to control ever tiny detail of my life keep me trapped in this meadow and never have a real life. I wished I was strong and skilled enough to vanish as she did. Run away from here and be free, but she kept on eye on how much of my powers I used and how strong I was getting. One of the water nymphs swam over to me and leaned her head on the bolder beside me.

"What's wrong Mistress Persephone?" She asked in her bubbly voice. I hadn't noticed the tear running down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly before I looked down at her.

"I afraid something that no one can fix." I prayed Father could see how miserable I was but I knew even he had little control over me. My heart was torn between what I wanted. Stay here in the meadow and live a happy life or run away and see what I could make of my life. I had to make a choice and running away seemed like the only option I had left. I walked back out into the stream and sat down on a rock in the middle of it to think things over before I made my final choice.


	2. Hall of the Gods

**Ok just so everyone knows I'm a bit of a review nut. I love to hear what people think so please send me reviews.**

I appeared in the hall of the gods the moment that blasted little god of love shot an arrow past me. A strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way almost throwing me off balance. Sun light streamed into the hall and reflected off the marble pillars and floor. The twelve thrones looked out at me Zeus and Hera's in the middle of course. My own was on Hera's side towards the end. Green vines and flowers bloomed across it, each god's throne represented their power.

"Demeter move a little. Or I might hit you." Said Zeus in his deep booming voice. The king god wore a white tunic that fell to the ground, he also and a shield on one arm and his thunder bolts strapped across his back. His gold crown glistened in his hair and a matching golden arrow in his hand. I gave a low bow to the king of gods before smiling at him.

"Zeus my dearest one you haven't aimed a love arrow at me in years." At this moment I snatched the golden bow from Eros' hands. He grabbed at it but I held it out of reach. Eros of course was one of the most handsome gods on Olympus, gold hair cut long, piercing blue eyes, and a perfectly sculpted body. All thanks to his mother, damned goddess of love, I would die before I let either one of them near my Persephone. Zeus held up his hand to stop Eros from protesting further. No one argued with Zeus unless you wanted to end up with whatever your worst fears are coming true.

"I heard our daughter sighing and I was going to send her Eros. Before you snatched his bow away from him like he was a child." Rag boiled inside me. I grabbed the golden arrow from Zeus hand and snapped it in two. He may be Persephone's father but he did not control her. He would not pierce her delicate heart with that accursed arrow. I would die before I let him make her fall in love.

"What! A good thing I did then. You may control the gods and mortals but I control our daughter!" Zeus grabbed the bow back from me and handed it to Eros. Lightning crackled around Zeus' crown as anger over took him. I knew I was dangerously close to pushing him over the edge but I did not care.

"No one talks to me like that!" he raised a hand as electricity crackled in the air. He pointed and Eros. A wicked smile crossed his lips.

"Eros SHOT!" He soared into the sky on his snowy white wings and took aim and Persephone's meadow. Panic gripped my heart I had to protect her. I transformed into a crane and swooped in front of Eros. He let to golden arrow fly but I knocked it back to the hall of gods. Let it pierce Zeus for what he wanted to do to our child. Zeus took up the shield and deflected it back towards the earth. I dove after it but there was no hope of catching it. I helplessly watched as it fell towards my child. She sat on a rock in the river with no idea of what was going to happen to her. Breath froze in my chest as it closed in. It shot past her in a glitter of gold missing her by inches and plunged into the deep pool.

I flew back to the hall and landed in front of Zeus. He was in a fit of rage but I did not care I had one this battle. A smile fluttered across my lips at Zeus' utter rage of being defeated.

"The arrow missed her heart she will not feel the pangs of love. I will keep my daughter safe no matter the coast." He knew the laws as I did. Once Eros missed a person's heart he must wait for a year before taking aim again.

"For now you have won but this is not over yet." He said in a voice as cold as steel. He knew I wanted to keep Persephone safe so why did he insist on putting her in harm's way but using Eros? I changed back into a crane and returned to my temple to rest. I landed on the steps and pushed aside the long vines that grew in front of the temple entrance. Zeus was the last person I wanted to see. I relaxed as I thought of Persephone safe in her field away from the prying eyes of the Gods. Perhaps in a while I would go and see Persephone again, she would be missing me soon.

**Ok I know Demeter's a little delusional but that's always how I imagined her. **


	3. The Chase

**Hope you enjoy please R&R **

I was going to do it, I was going to run away. I had to plan it our just right so Mother would be gone long enough for me to get away. Every move I made had to be planed perfectly. Visions of grandeur and what life would be like spun threw my mind. I could see the world maybe find a nice minor nature god to marry. I was suddenly pulled back to reality. Something whizzed past my head and dropped into the pool with a soft splash. I stood up on my rock and looked into the pool I thought I heard something like a shout of pain but wasn't sure. Gazing down into the pool I saw only my reflection. Nothing glinted at the bottom pronouncing what the thing had been. Whatever had passed me wasn't in the pool. I did a quick double take because I thought I saw a pair of amber brown eyes looking back at me in the water. I couldn't have been a nymph they all had blue eyes. This puzzled me for a moment but I let it be.

I stood up on the warm rock and gracefully leaped back over to the bank. I began to think about what I was going to need to bring with me when something caught my eye. It was a flower I had never seen before. It was quiet lovely soft white petals formed a star with a yellow center that flared out. I knelt down by the curious little flower and gazed at it. Mother must have just created it, for what reason I wondered? Had Father agreed with her to make me a virgin goddess? I prayed that was not the reason for Mothers joy. I reached a hand out for it to pluck it from the ground when a little honey bee swooped down and landed on my hand. He flew around my head in a frantic state.

"No Mistress. Don't pick it." He buzzed in my ear. I gently waved him off but he flew back and buzzed louder. I gave him points for persistence but he was getting a little annoying.

"Please don't it doesn't look right. Doesn't smell right." Normally I would listen to the creatures in my meadow. But, for some reason his words of wronging did not faze me. I reached out a hand and stroked the soft petal. It was so lovely and innocent what could go wrong? My fingers lightly curled around the stock and broke it off. I held to flower gently in the palm of my hand gazing at it fondly.

Then the earth shock under my feet. I was tossed back on to my backside as the earth cracked open like a gapping wound. A mighty black stallion rose out of it flames blasting form its nostrils. I scrambled to my feet as the rider dressed in all black grabbed at me. He wore battle black armor, a black cloak with red underside, and a helmet of black. Fear and panic pierced my heart as the bee hovered by me.

"Run Persephone! Run!" the bee buzzed in my ear. My feet tore across the meadow, my heart hammered in my chest. I looked over my shoulder to see the rider gaining on me. Where was Mother? How could I outrun this beast? I jumped into the stream and continued to run water soaking my tunic as I urged my legs to move faster. As a goddess I had incredible speed and strength but the rider was stronger I could tell. The stallion was no normal beast, I could feel the flame from the stallion's breath on my back. I leapt back on to the bank making a desperate attempt to dodge him. A strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me up on to the stallion. I screamed as loud as possible and struggled against the arm. The crown of flowers I wore feel from my head along with my belt that came lose in the struggle. The rider was incredibly strong and I knew there was no way to escape him.

"MOTHER! FATHER! Help me! HELP!" I screamed as the rider pushed me down across the stallion. I continued to scream as the earth reopened and we dove into the darkness below. My voice let out one final cry for my parents before the earth sealed above me.

**Demeter POV**

I heard the terrible scream of my Persephone. She was screaming my name. I leapt off of the sofa I had been relaxing on and raced towards her meadow. I appeared there in a second and began to search for her franticly. I tore through the trees and bushes looking for her. The nymphs and creatures of the meadow scattered at my approach. I did not care I had to find her.

"Persephone!" I called again and again but my child never called back. I looked everywhere she could have been in the meadow but nothing. My search finally led me to a sight I had prayed I wouldn't see. Her belt and crown of flowers lay on the scorched patch of ground abandoned. I hit my knees tears running down my face. Where could she be I grabbed the soft brown leather belt that was worn form years of use and crown of sweet roses and lilies with trembling hands and lifted them towards the sky. The flowers wilted in my hand and the petals floated off on the wind. Rage over took me. I dug a hand back down into the soil and glared at the earth.

"Earth you who I cover and make lush and green have taken my child. I will not rest till I find her and you shall have none of my blessings until I do." The air turned cold and sharp at my words. I felt myself age, my golden hair turned steel gray and fell wild around my face. My robes turned read with only small parts of green. The meadow flowers began to wilt as I walked past them. Nothing on earth would grow while my child was lost. I took up a torch and began to prowl the earth for her. Nothing was more important than finding her. If I had to suffer then so would to world.


	4. The Underworld

**Enjoy and please R&R**

I stood frozen in fear as I gazed around the underworld. Everything here was so different here. The only sound of joy and life came from a far corner of the underworld. Black rock formed Hades' palace it looked almost exactly like Olympus except for white marble and sliver it was black and gold. It was also very cold the dead walked past me with glazed eyes. Some would turn and look at me but I was too afraid to meet their eyes. The rider that had stolen me away was Hades King of the Underworld. I had never met the dark god before Mother had always told me to stay away from him.

I sat down on a stone bench by one of the rivers and didn't know what to think. Hades had sent several of his servants to me but I had refused all of them. He had given me a grand room in his palace but I refused to sleep in it or anywhere. I was too afraid of what might happen if I did fall asleep. I looked at the fog that hung over the water and desperately missed the upper world. The warm sun and soft grass the sound of the nymphs playing in the river. The little honey bee that had tried to warn me had stayed with me and was now trapped in the underworld like myself. What I would have given to return to my mother. The sound of soft footsteps where coming towards me. This pulled me from my thoughts. My head snapped in the direction of the noise to see Hades walking towards me. Hate coiled in my heart like a snake about to strike. He wore long black tunic similar to Zeus. His skin was pale, his hair jet black and cut long, and he had piercing amber brown eyes. I had to admit he was a very handsome god. His features all worked together giving him a powerful aw striking look. If we had met on Olympus at one of Zeus' parties I would have been tempted to flirt with him if I could find time to get away from my mother. But this was not that situation.

I stood up as he came within arm's length of me but he gently placed a hand on my arm telling me to sit down. I obeyed I was in his kingdom after all and the god of the underworld was one to be feared. He looked unsure of himself which was not something I had expected to see in the face of a king. I twisted my fingers together uneasily in my lap not sure what to do or say.

"This is an unusual situation for the both of us." He began in a soft voice that was not as deep as Zeus' but still as sweet as a song to my ears. I chased that thought out of my mind this was the god who had just kidnapped me.

"Your beauty. My love for you." He continued softly as he reached out to me and he bushed his fingers along my jaw to my chin. His hand was callused and rough against my skin and his words enraged me. I slapped his hand away and stood up and went toe to toe with him.

"How dare you talk about my beauty and your love! You live under the ground! You've never even seen me before today." I crossed my arms across my chest and turned my back to Hades. I felt his hands gently touch my shoulders.

"Oh I have often watched you. Reflected on it, look." He walked around me and waved a hand across the water. And the fog vanished from a portion of it. Out of shear curiosity I looked into the river. I saw a mirror image of Hades in the river being shot by a golden arrow.

"The god of love shot me with this." He explained. He leaned down and dipped his hand into the river filling it with the cool water. Then he held his hand out to me as his other arm slipped around my waist. I was thirsty but for some reason I thought I shouldn't take the water.

"And now your father has given me permission to marry you." This enraged me again. I clenched my fists and brought my face mere inches from his. Hot tears of anger filled my eyes.

"I would rather die." I hissed and pushed his chest as hard as I could but it barely made him move. I crossed my arms and turned my back to him again.

"You have stolen me from my mother." At those words I saw my mother in the river. Her face was aged and her golden hair was steel grey and wild around her. She held a torch in her hand as she climbed a rocky cliff.

"Persephone! Where are you?" she called. I lost all sense of where I was and ran for the river.

"Mother!" I yelled at her reflection. I leapt but Hades strong arms wrapped around my waist keeping me on the bank. I screamed and pounded my fists against his chest as he held me against him. He didn't let me go he just held me as I a screamed and cried and hit my fists against his solid chest. After all my anger as released and I stood trembling in his arms he let me go and took several steps away. Fear hit me for the second time what had I just done? He would probably punish me for attacking him. But there was no anger in his eyes. All I could see was pain in his face but I knew it wasn't from my weak physical attack. It was much deeper than that.

"If you need anything just call for my servants." Hades said in a gentle voice. This surprised me I had expected his full wrath and furry. He walked away leaving me by the river. It was then I thought about how he had held me. It wasn't in a possessive or aggressive manner it was protective. He was trying to keep me safe? My head began to swim this made no sense I sat down on the cold stone floor to try and think.

I knew that Eros used his arrows to inflict love on people's hearts and I thought about at the pool. The flash of gold, what if that arrow had been meant for me but hit Hades by mistake. It would also explain the eyes I had thought I had seen in the pool. The arrows made people fall in love with the person they saw. Hades must have been watching me when the arrow hit him. I looked around the underworld and thought about how much could be done here. I thought about what I had wanted back in the upper world a chance to escape and make a life for myself. Maybe this was the place to do it.


	5. Open heart and new eyes

I sat by the river bank and looked into across it wondering what I could do. I pushed myself off the ground and looked around my room. It was beautiful, the large bed was covered in soft black silk with four large black stone posts on each corner. There was also long mirror that hung from a wall and several chests to keep things in. The stairs that led out of my room where craved into the wall on the opposite side of the river. I figured if I wanted to practice my powers this was the best place to start. My feet made a soft echo as I walked over to the bed. I got down on my knees and looked at the point where the post met the floor. I brought my face down to that point and kissed the ground there. When I pulled away a small shoot was there and was starting to grow. I put my hand over the shoot and let my power flow from my body. The shoot grew tall and strong curling around the post and spreading to the others. Soft white rose blooms opened to me letting off their sweet perfume. My hand fell to my side and I felt slightly light headed at how much power I had used.

It was a small step but it was in the right direction. A small smile of pride crossed my lips as I admired my work.

"You have true gift." Said a soft voice behind me. I spun around I knew it wasn't Hades for the voice belonged to a woman. She wore long robes of black that glittered with silver like stars. She had a kind face and long black hair that fell to her waist. A crown in the shape a full moon sat on her head. I had never seen her before in some ways she reminded me of Mother. With soft eyes except hers where silver not brown. She stood in a boat on the river that was being pushed by the ferryman.

"Who are you?" I asked in a soft voice. She singled Charon to stop with a wave of her hand. She stepped out of the boat gracefully and into my room.

"You do know me child. I am Nyx goddess of the night." I had never met the goddess in person before she seemed nice there was soft way about her much like a peaceful night. She walked closer to me and smiled.

"Do not close your heart to fast dear. Lord Hades is a complex god but he was fond of you before he was struck by the arrow." I was confused by this. My eyebrows furled at her words.

"What do you mean?" She looked at the stairs for a moment as if she thought Hades was waiting there.

"My master would not appreciate me tell you but you deserve to know. Hades has been watching you for years. He saw how kind you are and your gentle nature. It was not just your beauty that attracted him to you but he knew your mother would never allow you to marry him and he did not want to take you away from your natural living element. But, when Eros shot him he could no longer keep watching he had to act. Hades will not force you into anything but open your heart to him and don't always believe what you hear about him." Her words made so much sense to me. Hades had told me he had asked my father to marry me. He could have forced himself on me but he hadn't. I looked back at Nyx and she was smiling as if she could see what I was thinking.

"I know you'll understand this in time just remember to look at Lord Hades with new eyes." With that she returned to the ferry and Charon pushed them up the river. After she was down the river I looked around my room again and bit my lip. She had said to keep my heart open and look at Hades with new eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw what I had always seen. Look at him with new eyes. I walked silently over to the stairs and began to climb them. The honey bee stayed by me with the familiar sound of the soft buzzing of his wings. When I came to the top of the stairs I looked around and saw I was in a long hall way that was lite by the soft light of torches.

Hades had be here somewhere but where? The palace was vast from what I gathered but I had no idea where he might be. I started to wander about and hope I would get lucky. As I walked aimlessly I saw how beautiful his palace was the intricate works of gold and jewels that ran through the halls they must have been gifts from Hephaestus. It always amazed me how the lame god of the forge could make such delicate objects. I came into an even larger hall that must have been the main hall of the palace for I saw a long line of souls waiting by a set of massive gold doors. I watched them open on their own as a soul left and another entered. I walked over to them and waited for the soul to come out so I might see what was happening inside. When the soul left I looked inside and saw Hades sitting on a black throne he looked incredibly regal. There was a bench in front of him where three kings sat. I noticed that there was a smaller throne next to his that was made of gold. The seat for the queen of the underworld. His eyes caught mine and I felt a blush hit my cheeks. He held my gaze and I didn't know what to think. Hades seemed to be trying to tell me everything in that one look. And I quickly looked away and walked away from the doors. My heart was racing and my breathing was shaky how could one look do that to me. My legs carried me swiftly back to my room where I sat down on my bed and tried to relax.

The next few days slipped past in a blur I didn't go looking for Hades again. I spent most of my time in my room working on my power having flowers grow all over the stone walls. Lilies, poppies, morning glories anything I could think of. All except the flower that I had picked the day Hades had taken me away. When I was finished it looked quiet lovely in my opinion. I had been thinking about Hades the whole time and the look he had given me from his throne. Nyx came and visited me every night on her journey to the upper world. Sometimes her son Hypnos was with her and the god of sleep would of course cause me to become quiet groggy. Nyx was nice to talk to much better then the little honey bee sometimes. Who kept going on about how I need to escape and how he had warned me. I sat by the river and thought about Hades I needed to talk to him and I had to admit I felt something changing in me.

I stood up and walked across my room and into the hall way. After several minutes of walking along the hall I saw a large arch doorway that led out into a garden. It was so beautiful, there where all kinds of flowers and trees. This was the last thing I had expected to find in Hades' palace. As I gazed about in aw I spotted Hades sitting by the same river that flowed past my room. He was wearing a long black tunic and his gold crown sat next to him on the ground as he looked at the river. I walked over to him as quietly as possible but he still heard me coming. He stood up at my approach and held out his hand to me. I took it gingerly and he led me down to the river's edge. He again knelt down by the water and scoped some water into his hand.

"You've been without food or water for days. Please drink." He held his hand out to me put I didn't take the water. I wanted to change the subject quickly. That was when I noticed that there seemed to be something different in the way he looked. A warm glow behind his eyes that was so inviting to me.

"You look different." I said calmly. Hades stood up to fully face me letting the water run out of his hand back into the river.

"I feel different." He said with a soft smile. I looked down at the ground for a moment. This was my chance I had to take it.

"So do I." I placed a hand over my heart. I was still wearing the blue tunic from that day. My hair fell lose around my shoulders I hadn't bothered to pull it up today for some reason. Hades eyes seemed to light up slightly at my words.

"In here but is it fear or happiness?' I wondered aloud. This very question had been spinning in my mind ever since I had seen him in the throne room. Hades took several steps so he stood next to me his arm gently slipped around my waist with his strong hand resting on my hip. As his other hand took mine and held it gently his thumb stroked the back of my hand softly. I gazed up into his amber eyes. My heart felt like it was beating so loud that everyone could hear it. Hades looked back into my eyes with a look I had only glimpsed from a far a look of pure innocent unconditional love.

"I think you are happy here."


	6. The Proposal

I own nothing rights to the right people (who ever they are). Hope you enjoy please R&R and sorry this took so long I have been crazy busy lately.

My breath froze in my chest at his words. He let go of my hand and gently cupped my jaw. His touch was so feather light it was if he thought I was made of glass. I placed my hand on his chest as I continued to gaze into his eyes. Hades seemed to move as if in water slow and graceful. He brought his face within inches of mine. His hot breath washed across my lips as he held back waiting to see what my reaction would be. I let my eyes slip shut as Hades let his lips brush mine in the most tender ghost of a kiss. For me it was over to quickly and my heart was hammering in my chest. Hades was smiling down at me with nothing but love and happiness in his eyes.

"Persephone will you marry me and become my queen?" At that moment I felt something change in me. This was where I belonged with Hades. Eros had found a way to pierce my heart after all. I reached a hand up and caressed his jaw lovingly.

"Yes Hades I will marry you." I said with a soft smile. Life flew behind Hades' eyes as his strong hands held my waist and he lifted me into the air spinning us both around. His deep laugh filled the air around me with a joy I had never left before. My hands rested on his shoulders as I laughed along with him. He set me down as quickly as he had picked me up and pulled me close to his chest holding me delicately but safely. Nothing like Mothers over protective bone crushing hugs. I pulled away to look at him.

"There's so much I need to get started on. When will we have the ceremony?" Again he laughed making me smile.

"Whenever you are ready love. And don't worry I'll send Nyx and Hecate to help you. I need to get back to the throne room." He said with a smile he took my hands in his and kissed my knuckles. Once he was back in the palace I couldn't help but spin around in pure joy. Love had completely overtaken my heart and now I was going to get married to the most wonderful god. My honey bee was there of coarse buzzing on about what my mother would think but to be totally honest I didn't care one tiny bit what my mother thought of me marring Hades.

I practically sprinted back to my room slipping and sliding across the smooth black stone. Once I was back in my room I thought about what I would need to make everything first a loom. I could use my powers to make a wedding veil but it didn't seem proper. There was a stone bench next to the river that would be perfect to weave at. I held my hand out towards it, closed my eyes and envisioned a loom standing there with enough fine white silk threads to make the veil. When I opened them it was standing there just as I had pictured it. I walked over and began to weave my wedding veil with nothing but joy in my heart.

Later that day Nyx and Hecate arrived to help me. The goddess of magic seemed kind and willing to help. They both kept smiling at me and going on about how happy they were for Hades and me. Hecate made long sheets of white fabric appear out of the air and had to pry me away from the loom to start making my dress. She and Nyx both worked incredible feet's with their powers. Hecate only had to wrap to fabric around me once the pull it off point her hand at it and it transformed into the most elegant gown I had ever seen. Nyx worked on creating beautiful pins for my hair with jewels that glittered like stars. Thankfully Mother had taught me how to weave and now I used a tiny bit of my powers to make the process go faster and to make everything perfect. By the time that Nyx had to go for her nightly ride we had everything finished.

Hecate left shortly after Nyx giving me time to try on my dress. It fit perfectly hugging my torso and hips but falling in loss around my legs. I picked up the veil that Nyx had fashioned to a beautiful silver hair comb. It slipped the comb into my hair on the crown of my head and looked at myself in the mirror. It seemed as though someone else was standing there looking back at me. There wasn't the nervous trapped little goddess anymore and I couldn't help but smile. I changed back into my blue tunic and walked back up into the hall. I found my way back to the throne room the large gold doors stood open and there wasn't a line of souls standing there. I looked inside to see Hades standing by one of the large arched windows gazing towards the islands of the blessed. He heard me coming and looked over at me and smiled. I leaned in the window next to him and looked at the islands.

"It's now only the second most beautiful thing in my kingdom." Hades said softly. I noticed he was looking at me. I couldn't help but blush at what he said. Out of the corner of me eye I watched a smile play on his lips. I twisted my fingers together slightly nervous.

"Well Hades, I just came to tell you all the preparations are finished." I said in a small voice I had no idea why I was so quiet it was very unlike myself. I watched him move his hand to take mine. As I gazed into his eyes he said in a reassuring voice.

"There's nothing to be worried about love. Everything will be prefect, tomorrow night we will be married." Joy filled my heart as I thought of my future with Hades.

The next day passed in a blur of activity and before I knew it Hades and I where making our vows to love each other for all eternity. With his last vow said Nyx, who was presiding, smiled at me and said.

"Now seal this bond with a kiss." Hades leaned towards me and I met him half way with the kiss that bonded us to each other forever.

**POV Demeter **

"Persephone!" I called once more as I climbed up the ragged cliff side. My child was still missing I had to find her. I came to the top of the cliff next to the ocean. The sky was covered with a lick layer of dark gray clouds, the wind whipped my long robes and tangled my hair. I saw a small break in the sky and the sun shown there for a moment. That was it that's how I would find her. The sun with his all seeing eye must have seen what had happened to my precious daughter. I threw my arms into the air and yelled.

"Helios! I demand you help me. Who has stolen my child?" I watched the sun god turn his head and look at me. He watched all that happened on earth he must now what happened to her. He looked down at me with a strange look across his face.

"Demeter I will tell you what I know. Zeus has given Persephone to Hades to be his queen." I let out a blood-curtailing scream how could Zeus let this happen. Helios looked at me with a frown and shook his head.

"Demeter really. Hades will make a good husband. And he is a king Persephone will be a queen. The dead are greater then the living there for that his is the greatest kingdom of all. You should be happy for her." I tore at my hair and transformed into a black crane and flew towards Olympus. How could he do this, give away our daughter to the darkest god of all? A god with a heart of black. I could see Zeus sitting on his thrown looking rather angry. I landed on the in the hall and transformed into my human form and charged at him. He leapt to his feet as I stormed towards him. I grabbed at his tunic,

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed at him. He threw my hands off his tunic and frowned at me.

"You're behaving like I gave our daughter to a common mortal. I gave her a king. She's a woman it was time. She needs other arms to hold her." He said in a calm voice but it only enraged me. He reached a hand out towards me but I smacked it away.

"NO, never! She is my daughter and until I have her back the earth will be stripped of all life." I hissed as I turned away from him and transformed back into the crane and flew to my temple.

"YOU WON'T LET GO WILL YOU!" Zeus bellowed at me and I vanished into the sky.

**POV Zeus**

I stormed back to my thrown but didn't sit down. I grabbed my thunder blots and shoot several into the air but it didn't help. I had come up with a plan.

"Hermes!" I yelled. The messenger appeared from behind one of the pillars in the hall. It was not surprising that he had been listening in.

"Demeter what am I going to do with her." I thought out loud as I sat down heavily in my thrown. I ran my hand threw my hair as I tried to think of what to do. It made me very happy to see my daughter so happy. But, the world was dyeing.

"Have you tried giving her flowers?" Hermes asked gently. I threw my hands up.

"Flowers but where will I find any? She's killing everything on earth nothing is gowning." Hermes' eyes grew wide at this.

"But if nothing is growing what will the humans give us." I stood up and looked at him harshly.

"Nothing and if they all die we sees to exist." I had to get Persephone out of the underworld fast or everyone would pay for it.

"Go to the underworld and command Hades to send Persephone back to her mother." The winged god didn't hesitate he lifted off the ground and flew towards the west to Hades. I collapsed back in my thrown. This had to work, it just had to.


	7. Upperworld and Underworld

I awoke to the sound of a steady heartbeat, even breathing and the sound of a quite water fall. I felt Hades gently running his hand up and down my waist with one hand as the other held my hand that rested on his chest. I stirred slightly not wishing to wake up quite yet. I heard a deep chuckle rumble in his throat.

"Good morning my queen." He whispered. I buried my face into his chest and gave a soft groan of protest. This only made him laugh louder.

"Come it's time for you to meet your kingdom." I lifted my headed and gazed into his warm golden eyes. I lightly pushed myself off his chest into a sitting position. The soft black silk sheets pooled around my waist. That was the moment it really hit me. I was no longer a virgin goddess, I was a wife, a queen, a lover. Joy flooded threw me at the thought of this. Mother could never control me again. I looked over my shoulder to see Hades lying back on the pillow with his hands folded behind his head. His eyes where closed and there was a soft smile on his lips. All I could think about was how much I loved him and how happy I was here. I lightly pounced back onto his chest pressing my palms against his rock hard chest. He laughed and his eyes flew open. There was nothing but mischief in his eyes. Two strong hands grabbed my waist and turned me over so he was hovering over me. I laughed and so did he, I smiled at him before he leaned down and kissed me. I lightly placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Come on we need to get ready." I said he smiled again but this time in a mischievous manner. He bent his head down and kissed and nibbled at my neck. This made me laugh and try and push him off. He laughed against my neck and whispered.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to stay in bed today?" Hades pressed his forehead to mine for a moment. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair. We kissed one more time before I slipped out of his arms.

I got out of bed and walked over to where my new clothes where folded up for me. I grabbed the one on top which was a lovely black dress with delicate gold embroidery on it, perfect for the queen of the underworld. I could feel Hades watching me but I didn't feel afraid like I had last night. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled before slipping on the dress. Once it was on I walked over to the table and sat down on the stool. I looked at my refection and began to pull my hair up, pinning it in place with beautiful pins and combs.

After a few moments of messing with my hair I watched Hades get out of bed and go to get dressed. All I could think was how much I loved him. My hair was finished the moment he finished dressing. I looked around at our bedroom again. You could tell that this room belonged to a king but one without a wife. I stood up and began to think. Hades came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I turned to face him.

"How this room needs a woman's touch." He laughed and stepped away from me.

"I beg you please don't do anything like Aphrodite would." I laughed my crazy cousin would make the whole room pink and red if she could have it her way. I turned and looked at the room again. I stretched out my arm and began to focus. Flower vines grew up the walls and around the pillars that where on the opposite side of the room. Over the ledge past the pillars the waterfall fell creating a perfect curtain between our world and the underworld. The flowers bloomed into large white roses and many other flowers.

I looked over at Hades he was smiling at me.

"Your powers are impressive and now our chambers will always show your beauty." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist giving him a tight hug. We then headed towards the great golden doors of our chamber to meet our people for the first time.

When we came to the throne room I took the smaller gold throne next to Hades' larger black one. I noticed Hades look more concerned as the lines of spirits came into the hall to be judged. Hades didn't judge the souls himself there where three kings that did that but he had final say on the treatment of the soul. I placed my hand on his.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

"These souls are dyeing from famine, cold, the earth isn't alive." My eyes grew wide at this. There was only one god who could steal life from the earth, my mother. I looked up at Hades.

"This is my mothers work isn't it." He nodded his head slowly; "She's doing it because of us because I'm away from her." I looked back at the line of souls, this was my fault they where dyeing because of me. I looked back at Hades knowing what I had to do.

"Hades let me go back to the surface let me show my mother how happy I am here." He looked at me in shook.

"She will never let you go if you return to her." I softly ran my figures across the back of his hand. I knew that he was right but that it something I needed to risk. My eyes met his and I could see that he desperately didn't want me to go.

"I could save so many lives. These souls weren't meant to die." He looked back at the line of souls and back at me.

"Tomorrow at sunrise you may return to the upperworld but by sundown you must return to me." I placed my hand on his jaw and caressed his face softly.

"I will not fail you."


	8. The messenger

**Okay so I know before this I was fallowing the youtube video I saw pretty closely but form this point on things are going to be going away from that and into my own story. Hope you enjoy please R&R :)**

Hades and I sat across from each other at the dining hall table. There was an awkward stillness between us. There was plenty of food before us but I had to desire to eat. I lifted the gold fork beside the matching plate and gently prodded the fruit. My shoulders felt heavy as I thought of my return to the surface. What would Mother think when she saw me? I looked up quickly at Hades. He seemed to be focusing extremely hard on his food, I knew that he didn't like the idea of my return to the surface. If Mother got a hold of me there would be little chance I would be able to return to him. Tonight may be the last night I would be able to stay in the underworld. There was a hard rapping knock on the door my head snapped to the door so did Hades he stood up.

"A visitor my lord." Said a voice from behind the door. Hades stood still for a moment, I knew he did really want to let anyone in not now.

"Enter." He said in what was almost a growl. The door swung open silently and in flew Hermes. He hovered several feet above the floor. His red hair stuck out wild from under his golden winged hat. His ice blue eyes cut across the room quickly examining everything, no surprise seeing he was the god of thieves. The wings on the heels of his sandals fluttered furiously making tiny buffs of breeze. Hades stood there looking very surprised to see the messenger. Hermes didn't even look at Hades but focused in on me. In a second he fluttered over to me, he sunk onto one knee and grabbed my hands in his, squeezing them tightly. His eyes looked with mine and all I could see was desperation and pleading.

"Lady Persephone you must return to the surface world." Hades went over to the messenger and grabbed his shoulder. Whipping him up onto his feet and back towards Hades. Hades had a death grip on Hermes shoulder as he grit his teeth and hissed,

"You will show respect to me and my queen." Every muscle in his body was tensed like a wild animal ready to pounce. I hadn't seen Hades anger before and I had to admit that it was scaring me. I stood up causing my chair to scratch across the floor. Hades didn't even seem to notice all of his anger was focused on Hermes. I stepped over to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder he looked over at me and his eyes softened. His muscles relaxed and he dropped his hand from his shoulder. Hermes hovered back several steps and straightened out his tunic gripping his staff a little tighter.

"By the command of Zeus, Persephone must return to the upperworld, to her mother." I looked up at Hades and saw the muscles clenching in his jaw. His arm wrapped around my waist in a possessive manner pulling me closer to him.

"Hermes," I said in a tight voice trying to calm Hades, "I have already planned to return to the upperworld tomorrow at dawn and return to my husband at sunset." Hermes didn't seem to know what to make of this. His eyes kept moving from Hades to me.

"I will tell Zeus of your plans." Hades dropped his arm and took a step towards Hermes.

"Then you have no more business here." He growled again. One of our servants came through the door at this and led Hermes out. He kept looking over his shoulder at me as he floated away. Once the door was shut I looked over at Hades who was now standing in front of the large fire place.

"Why were you so cruel to him?" I took several slow steps toward him. He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders as he gazed into the fire. I stopped behind him waiting for him to respond. He let out a deep shy,

"Persephone. You have to understand that as the King of the Underworld I am expected to act a certain way. I must be powerful and feared. That is the burden I must carry." He turned and faced me with a deep pain in his eyes. "That is why I have not taken a queen before now?" He took two long strides towards me reaching out and taking my hands in his. His rough thumbs caressed the back of my hands. I stared up into his face but his eyes were locked onto my hands. It was as if holding onto me was the only thing keeping him grounded to this world.

"Hades, my love, I understand." I pulled my hand away from his. He held on tightly till my fingers slipped out of his. I reached up both my hands and cupped his jaw in them, tilting his face up to mine. His deep eyes held mine, how could someone so kind be so misunderstood? My thumb moved gently across his cheek as we held each other's gaze in that moment it was as if we were trying to tell each other everything that we felt and feared in that one moment. I let go of his face took his hands in mine.

I led him back towards the door. His feet moved slowly almost reluctantly across the stone. The door swung open as we approached it, the cool air hall flooded into the room causing goose bumps to bubble up on my exposed skin. The soft light of the torches made long shadows across the walls. Hades stood not tall and strong as was his normal stance but slightly hunched head low a man beaten down by centuries of misunderstanding. His shadow looked like some demon that would come lurking out of the night. How I wished I could take away all his fears and pains all that he had suffered I wished I could wash away like the tide to the shore. The sound of our footsteps was the only thing that could be heard down the halls the dull echo of one foot fall then the other.

The great gold doors of our bed chamber swung open before me with a low groan. The thick fur skins that covered the floor muffled the sound of our feet. I led Hades next to the water fall that formed the fourth wall of our chamber. I stopped and he did too looking down still at our joined hands. I reached up with my free hand and gently stroked his jaw. His eyes lifted to mine, they were heavy only half opened. He reached out a hand and ran his fingers through my hair, stopping to cup the back of my head in his hand.

"You are my sun Persephone, the light in my life. Please do not send me back to the never ending night." I stepped forward closing the distance between us. I stretched up on my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, kissing away the tear.


	9. The Journey

My eyes opened just before the dawn, not that I could see any sunlight it was something I could just feel that I was still before the dawn. I was lying on my side the soft black sheets were pulled up over my shoulders keeping me nice and warm. I rolled slowly onto my back to see Hades asleep beside me. His eyes closed looking incredible peaceful. There was no way I was going to wake him from that peaceful slumber that Hypnos had brought him. In one swift movement I slid out of our bed, my feet landing without a sound in the thick furs that covered the floor.

In several quick strides I made my way over to the wardrobe and opened the massive doors. It was filled with many different gowns any kind I could imagine was there before my eyes. The gowns ranged from the most modest white tunic to the most daring provocative gown worthy of Aphrodite herself. My fingers trailed across the different fabrics till they came to rest on a simple gray gown, simple but elegant and lovely. This would be prefect to see Mother in. I slipped it on over my head and looked at my reflection in the mirror. There was a gold comb sitting on the side it was decorated with dazzling gems. My fingers curled around it and ran it through my hair making it into soft waves. I looked at the jewelry box but decided against putting on any of them. Humility was something I would need on my side if I was going to win over my mother.

The soft furs muffled my feet as I walked over to Hades. He was still soundly asleep looking incredible peaceful. I bent over and kissed his cheek softly, he stirred but did not wake. I moved away looking fondly at my husband. The doors to our bedroom swung open letting in a slight chill, making goose bumps rise across my skin. I looked back over my shoulder one last time at Hades before walking out of our chambers. Hopefully I would be able to talk to mother and be back before he even knew I was gone. I walked down the hall the cold stone made my feet tickle with cold. For some reason I looked behind me and I saw that where I had stepped a small patch of flowers had grown. This made me giggle and smile, I could see that know I was truly coming into my full powers.

The labyrinth of our palace now seemed like a child's maze. My movements where silent as I made my way out through the entrance of the palace. Several of the minor gods that lived in the underworld would bow to me as I passed I would bow my head in return. When I came to the river Styx I knew that the upper world lay on the other bank. Charon would take me around the underworld without a fee but to take me to the upper world would cost me. I looked down at my feet and saw a small pile of gold held in a delicate dish. This must have been Nyx's store for her nightly trip. My finger lightly pinched one piece of gold. I would repay her as soon as I was able.

From this point I wasn't entirely sure how to summon the ferryman. I ran the gold over several times in my fingers before coming up with one crazy idea. I pulled my arm back and threw the gold over the river. Out of the fog and mist that covered it a hand caught the gold. It was thin a pale, Charon had arrived. The ferryman appeared out of the gloom. He placed the gold inside his rope then drove his long staff into the bottom of the river bringing him closer to me. His black cloak was pulled across his face making hard lines and shadows across his tight lipped mouth. The boat swayed slightly across the river till its nose gently nudged the ground in front of my feet. Charon lifted his head looking at me. His cold eyes had almost no life behind them.

"My Queen." He said in a cold hiss. I lifted my dress and stepped into the boat, Charon offered his hand which I gladly took. His hand was icy and thin as paper. The wood creaked under my feet, there were several wood slates that made benches for the dead to ride on. I sat down and Charon pulled the boat off the bank and back into the river. We headed into the fog, I looked over my shoulder and watched my beloved home disappear into the mist. It took only several minutes to cross the river and scoot onto the bank of the living. There was already a line of souls waiting to see my husband for judgment. Charon helped me off the boat and began to take coins from the souls.

It felt strange to be back in the world of the living. I began the climb out of the underworld. There was very little light in the tunnel that I fallowed. There were evenly craved steps into the black stone, in the depths of my heart I knew I was excited to see the upper world again. To feel the warm sunlight on my skin to dance in the wild flowers. There were certain things I would never have in the underworld and they were things that even all the love of Hades could not give me. My legs moved of their own accord taking me further towards the light of the sun.

Soon I saw the exit of the underworld. A small pin prick of light at first that grew into the mouth of a cave. My feet moved faster as I sprinted to the entrance I was blinded by the light but felt no warmth only the bitter cold of the north wind. When my eyes adjusted to the light my heart stopped. The land was cracked and dry. Trees stood bare and dead no life could be seen. Carcasses and bones were strewn across the ground. Tears filled my eyes and ran down across my cheeks and the pain I felt from this barren world. How could Mother do this to our world was my disappearance really worth the price of the world. My knees hit the ground as more tears fell onto the ground. When I opened my eyes I saw that where each of my tears had fallen sprouts had started to grow. There was still hope for this world if I could convince Mother to save it while there was still time.


	10. Mothers Madness

I stood up more determined than ever to find Mother. But, there was no way of knowing where she was. I closed my eyes and let my powers flow freely through my body. I felt the power of nature course through my veins, in my mind I focused on Mother and how I needed to find her. A warm breeze lifted around me causing my hair to fly wild around my face my skirt lifted billowing around my legs. In my heart I knew what I needed to do, I let go, there was an explosion and I felt myself flying faster than light or sound and as quickly as it began it ended. My feet landed solidly on the ground and I opened my eyes. I was standing in the meadow, it was just as broken and dead as the rest of the world and I felt my heart break a little more. My feet scuffed across the dead, hard, lifeless ground. The creek that once flowed strong barely trickled past.

Amidst the death and destruction I saw her. Mother was sitting on a stone looking off towards the sky. She looked just as she had when I saw her in the river, how that felt like a life time ago now. Her steel gray hair hung loose and wild around her face her red robes were splattered with mud and torn. I had never seen her like this before in my life. I inhaled deeply and walked towards her. The distance between us shrunk and she didn't seem to notice me at all. I stopped just a few feet from her,

"Mother," I said in a small voice. Her head snapped towards me. Her sad eyes turned wide at the sight of me. She practically flew to feet and grabbed me up in her arms giving me a spine cracking hug. I hugged her back, she held the back of my head and rocked back and forth slightly.

"My baby girl, you escaped from the horrid Hades." I pulled back at this and looked her dead in the eye. She looked surprise at my sudden retreat but still incredibly happy. Her hair had started to turn back to its normal golden wheat color and her face was turning younger as I looked at her.

"No Mother, I had come to talk to you." She looked even more confused at this. "I love Hades we are married and I'm very happy in the underworld." She looked completely taken aback at this. She grabbed my arms tightly almost shacking.

"What? No that's not possible he has a heart of black it is impossible to love him!" I pulled away from her. She pursued grabbing onto my shoulders. "He must have poisoned your mind you haven't eaten any of the food of the underworld have you." I could barely speak,

"No." Relief washed over her face and her grip tightened on my shoulders.

"Then you are going to stay with me and we are going to clean your mind. You are going to forget everything from when you were down there." Horror filled my heart, my mouth fell open and I ripped myself out her hands.

"No, I love him and I'm going back to him. Mother can't you understand that I'm happy with him and I want you to be happy for me. Give life back to the earth." There was now a crazed look in her eyes. She shook her head back and forth stumbling towards me.

"No. No you stay with me. There is no other way." She lunged at me. I dodged for the first time in my life I saw my mother's true madness. There was no way in heaven or earth that she would willingly let me return to Hades. I had no choice left I turned and ran, there was only one place she couldn't find me or drag me back to the meadow and that was the underworld. There was no time to teleport I had to run and find an entrance to the underworld. My legs carried me to somewhere that I prayed would lead me to my love. Mother was right on my heals, I had one advantage I was faster than her. She sent vines thick with thorns after me. I jumped and dodged one caught my dress tarring it high to my thigh.

I kept running, another vine caught my wrist cutting me deep I turned and screamed slashing my hand at it a black flame leapt from my hand sliced through the vine freeing me. There was no time to wonder what had just happened, my feet stumbled but kept running. Then ahead of me looming out of the distance was a rugged cliff. A cave was what I needed most caves held a portal to the underworld inside them. With new found speed and strength I ran faster toward the cliff. Mother was still hot on my trail sending up anything she could think of the block my path. Trees and vines sprouted from the ground causing me to dive, roll, jump, and slide. The cliff base came into sight and I saw the giant mouth of a cave directly ahead of me.

I closed in on the cave and felt Mothers furry increase when she realized I was trying to get back into the underworld. The entrance of the cave was just in front of me Mother howled in rage and brought massive boulders down trying to block the entrance. I jumped them feeling them starch across my legs but I dodged them into the cave. For a moment I thought I would be safe free to travel to Hades. But, this thought was only for a moment for the boulders exploded behind me send rocks pelting into my back knocking me to the ground. I rolled and tumbled for several feet before scrambling to my feet. More vines shoot up trying to hold me to the ground but, they missed by inches. I saw the even steps of the decent before me, I was almost there. Mother let out another scream as I bolted down the steps. Massive thorns shot out at me some caught me cutting my skin but it hardly phased me. The Styx came into my view, end of my mother's realm. Its black water churned in front of me. It was still a good two hundred meters away. With every ounce of strength in my lungs I screamed,

"HADES!" I needed to make it across the river. There was a loud boom from deeper in the underworld I couldn't be certain what it was. The river bank came flying towards me my toes hit the edge and I leaped. The world seemed to slow down around me. I saw vines speeding after me trying to grab me before I crossed. Then I saw Hades running towards the bank in full battle armor, he hit the bank and stopped looking up wide eyed at me then in pure rage at my mother. That was when I felt it the pass from earth to the underworld, the middle of the river. The vines were almost around my back ankle when the vines tried to cross the middle massive black flames blasted out of the river searing them off. I feel the rest of the way to the bank crashing into Hades arms. His arms wrapped tight around me pulling me tight to him. I buried my face in his chest.

"She is my daughter! You cannot keep her from me!" Mother screamed across the river. Hades' grip tightened on me.

"She chose Demeter! You have no power here!" He bellowed back. I heard mother scream before she vanished. There was no need for me to see her vanished the lack of raging energy told me she was gone. Hades held onto me for a few moments before whispering softly to me.

"Come my love let us go home." He slowly lead me back to the palace as I trembled in his arms.


	11. Words of Wisdom

I sat under the pomegranate tree gazing up into the branches that were now thick with fruit. One of the rich red pomegranate fruits sat in my lap as I played with it absent mindedly. For the all the months I had stayed in the underworld I still had not partaken of its fruits or drunk its water. Hades had insisted on more than one occasion that I do and end the turmoil that my mother would bring me. But, I couldn't turn my back on the human world, part of me still felt the pain in the earth and the sickness that my mother was bringing to it. For coarse this lack of decision had led to several fights between Hades and I in the month or so that had passed since my visit to the surface. My gaze was pulled to look over by the river, the very spot where Hades had asked me to marry him. In my heart that felt like an eternity had passed since that day. My head fell heavily back against the trunk of the tree; I had no clue what I was to do.

It was as if my heart was being ripped in half. The part that loved Hades and told me to break open this pomegranate and end everything, and the part that couldn't let go of the feeling of sunlight on my skin, the smell of the wind on a clear day, and the joy that I was able to bring to the world above. My eyes moved lazily across the garden, my mind still miles away, yet I took notice how full of life this place was now that I was here. Even when Hades had first brought me here the gardens where weak at best, and now they were lush and full both worlds needed me but how could I make a choice in which to live. I placed my hand on the ground beside me it was soft and cool, then it began to tremble. I pulled my hand away in a flash, the ground continued to quack and then it split open. Scrambling backward like a crab I tried to get away, what was happening was beyond my power. As a sat there in shock a woman emerged from the crack in the earth. Her hair was long green vines, her skin was made of bark, and no clothing covered her body. This was Gia, my great grandmother, the very earth itself. I had never met the ancient goddess before, my mother had told me stories about her and I had always dreamed of one day meeting her. She took long graceful steps toward me when her feet touched the ground small roots would grow from her feet and claves holding her tight to the earth. She smiled gently at me and knelt down before me. I sat there as dumb struck as a new born lamb. Her hand reached out for mine and took it gently.

"My dear child." She said in a voice that sound like an echo from deep within a cave. "I have come here to offer you my wisdom." I quickly moved onto my knees to a least show respect to her. "I have watched your mother tare away at the earth for your disappearance. She has been killing me, her own grandmother, which her rage. I cannot change her mind but I can help end your suffering."

"How I will do anything you ask." I pleaded. She merely smiled and spoke,

"The answer has been before you the entire time. But, fate has bound me from telling you what it is you must exactly due." I felt my heart drop. "I can tell you this, for each a twelfth of the year, hard skin that hides away the rubies beneath." Gia kissed my forehead and walked back towards the crack in the ground. My mind puzzled over what she had just told me. She began to sink back into the earth. Panic flowed through me like a river.

"Gia wait! Please I need more help I can't do this alone." She stopped her decent into the ground and looked back at me.

"Child you are not alone I am always with you no matter where you go. And, there is one who loves you more than any other he will help you." Hades I thought. He and I had just fought the very reason I had come to the garden in the first place. I stood up on my feet slowly looking from Gia back to the palace. The last thing I wanted to do now was bring Hades another problem but in this problem the solution was held. It was our only chance to find a way to bring peace to my mother and to us. I looked back over my shoulder at Gia just soon enough to see her vanish into the earth. It gave me a bit of peace in my mind that Gia was with me here in the underworld and on earth. Having her watching over me gave me the strength to walk towards the palace and tell my husband the riddle she had brought.

I moved silently through the halls of the palace. Hades could be anywhere. The first place I looked was in the throne room, then our bedroom, his study and the stables all pursuits ended up with the same result, no Hades to be found. At that point I decided to just wander around the palace. Though I had grown more accustom to the main pathways there were times I would find myself lost down a strange corridor. With each door I passed I would look inside hoping to find my king. Even though Hades and I would fight about what I should do I still loved him. I had come to realize that real love doesn't change with your mood it is constant even if you want to beat the person you love to a pulp. This made me giggle then I heard it, the sound of combat training. The noise led me down several more corridors switching back and forth. Till the noise reached its peak, it was coming from behind a door that was decorated with an intricate image of the war between the Titans and the Olympians. I reached out a hand a pushed open the heavy door to reveal a massive training room. Every weapon imaginable hung from the walls. There where dummies that sat slumped against walls, broken boards, and bits of metal all about the place and in the middle of it all stood Hades. He stood hacking away at a massive wood pillar with his sword. I realized that this was where he would go when he was frustrated or need to let of steam. He wasn't wearing his battle armor just a tunic that he had tied around his waist exposing his well-defined torso. It still never seized to amazing how truly handsome he was. I cleared my throat loudly and he stopped and looked over at me. Sweat ran across his handsome face as I walked closer to him.

"Hades, I know that we haven't come to a decision on what to do about my situation but Gia has just given me some information that could help us find a solution." He was still breathing hard when his eyes met mine. I could see in them joy and apprehension. Whatever Gia solution was may not end up being what he or I truly wanted.


	12. Good Bye

**Sorry about the whole add the same chapter twice. I didn't mark that chapter 11 was up so I worked on it and posted it. So here is the real chapter 12.**

Hades and I sat in his study and I told him what Gia had told me. As I spoke he stood there and listened calmly taking in the details. Once the story was finished he sat quietly for a few moments thinking.

"I'm not entirely sure what the riddle means. But, I think it is telling us a way to have to spend part of the year on earth and the other part here in the underworld." This did make sense, for each a twelfth a year. Each one of whatever it was would represent one month of the year. The question was what as it that this object was. Then it hit me hard skin that hides away rubies beneath. Pomegranate. Partake in the fruits of the underworld and be bound forever to it. That was the answer.

"Hades that's it!" He looked as me puzzled. "Pomegranate, the rubies beneath, each seed that I eat will represent one month of the year." A smile danced across his face but there was still a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"But, how long will you spend in each world?" He asked, it was plane the pain in his voice there wasn't even the hint that he was trying to hide it.

"Six months in each I suppose. It is the only fair way to split things." Hades reached out his hand and took mine. His gaze fixed firmly on our linked hands.

"I don't know if I could stand to be away from you for that long." My heart ached at the thought of no seeing him for that long. But, it was the only way to solve our problem. I reached up and caressed his face with my free hand.

"I know my love but it is the only choice that we have." He looked up into my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. The room was silent except for the sound of our breathing, it was so tranquil yet tainted with the thought of having to be separated.

"Well," he whispered softly, "I guess there is only one thing left to do." A deep sigh escaped me as I nodded my head slightly. From this moment on I would be forever caught between two worlds, shifting between them to maintain the balance of earth. I stood up breaking the moment between us and looked towards the hearth and watched the fire dance. I thought for a moment and then a pomegranate appeared in my hands. Digging my nails into the tough skin I pulled the fruit apart exposing the bright seeds beneath. Hades looked on silently as I plucked on seed from the fruit and gazed at it. The world's pain would end and my journey of being trapped between worlds would begin. One, two, three, three seeds down, for every seed I ate it was one more month I could spend with my love. Four, tears began to fill my eyes, five, only one left, six. The fruit fell from my hands and splattered on the floor red juice, like blood, flowed onto the black stone floors.

My arms hung heavily at my side as I looked on at what I had done. Hades strong arms wrapped around me pulling me close. He pressed his cheek against my hair and gave me a tight squeeze. I turned around to look him in the eyes, they were clouded with tears, something I had never seen before on the face of my king. How I wished I could change our fate, change my mother, even change the world, but we had no choice this would be our life from now on whether we liked it or not.

"It will only be six months." I whispered. He gave me a halfhearted smile and nodded.

"I will count the seconds until your return." I embraced him tightly and he whispered in my ear. "And I will find a way to see you during that time." My heart leapt at that thought. Rules be damned if anyone could find a way around the rules it was Hades. I laughed and kissed the love of my life with all the passion I possessed.


End file.
